


Nothing Can Come Between You and I

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis, mentions of abuse, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life was just really fucking amazing: Nick had someone to come home to and care for, and Louis finally found his home, his safe haven.<br/>But the world has an extremely fucked up sense of humor so they should have known that they couldn’t live in their perfect little bubble forever – that someone would come along with a pin and ruin everything.<br/>That someone came in the form of two hard, loud knocks on the door that made the hairs on the back of Nick’s neck stand on end even before he saw who was on the other side of it. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Come Between You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii lovelies! Hope you enjoy this!! Would love some feedback too!! xx

Things were going well between them is the thing.  They hadn’t been asked for adoption or ownership documents once and for that alone they were extremely lucky.  And they stopped waiting for the hybrid control to come knocking at their door months ago.  Life was just really fucking amazing: Nick had someone to come home to and care for, and Louis finally found his home, his safe haven.  
But the world has an extremely fucked up sense of humor so they should have known that they couldn’t live in their perfect little bubble forever – that someone would come along with a pin and ruin everything.  
That someone came in the form of two hard, loud knocks on the door that made the hairs on the back of Nick’s neck stand on end even before he saw who was on the other side of it.  
“Kitten,” Nick said in the calmest voice he could manage, though it still shook the tiniest bit.  “Can you go to our room for a moment?”  
“Why, Nicky?” The kitten-eared boy asked, clearly confused by Nick’s behavior.  “Aren’t you gonna answer the door?” He asked as the person knocked twice again.  
“I’m going to, love but um - just please just go and watch telly in our room while I talk to them.  I’ll explain later, yeah?”  
Louis nodded, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he tried to analyze Nick’s expression.  He shot forward and pecked Nick once on the lips before running into their room, the door clicking softly in place behind him.  
Nick took a deep, steadying breath before answering the door, dread pooling in his stomach when he saw the small posse of people behind it.  Right in front was a small, wiry woman with her stringy brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, hand poised to knock again.  She wore a black pant suit and too bright lipstick that was slightly smeared in the corner.  What made Nick want to slam the door and run off with Louis was the small, rectangular name badge on her hip that read: Liana Tiberi, Head Mistress of London Hybrid Shelter.  
And behind her where three burly men dressed in white jumpsuits with the hybrid control insignia stitched above their hearts.  
“Can I help you?” Nick asked, faking a smile and making sure that his voice gave nothing away.  That was one thing he has mastered, thankfully, after being on the radio for so long he was used to sounding chipper no matter how he personally felt.  He hoped that if he played stupid he would be able to get away with keeping Louis – that Liana and her goons and everyone else would just leave them alone in their little bubble.  
“I’m fairly certain you can, Mr. Grimshaw.  You have something that belongs to us and we would very much like it back.” Liana said her tone sharp, all business.  
“I’m not sure what you’re hinting at, ma’am but if you’d excuse me I have something on the stove.” Nick said quickly, moving to close the door on them.  “Have a nice day.”  But sadly before the door was even half way closed on of her goons shot a thick arm out and stopped it.  
“Mr. Grimshaw, I warn you that I’m an extremely busy woman and in no mood for games.  I know that you have an unauthorized hybrid living here and we’ve come to collect it.  Its legal owner is waiting expectantly for its return.  So please do not delay us anymore than necessary.”  
“I do not have a hybrid!” Nick protested desperately trying to cling onto the denial that could save their little bubble from bursting completely.  
“This is your last warning, Mr. Grimshaw.” Liana said pressing two fingers to her temple irately.  “You will hand over possession of Louis or we will take him by force and you will be arrested.”  
“I don’t have this Louis-whoever.”  Liana sighed and flicked her wrist toward the door as a silent signal for her men to move.  
“Wait, wait, wait!” Nick shouted as they pushed past him and into the flat.  “I’ll get him, alright?  Just let me say goodbye.” He nearly begged sounding defeated as tears accumulating in his eyes.  
“Was that so hard?” Liana said with a satisfied smirk.  “And to answer your question: yes and you have two minutes.”  
Nick turned his back on her instead of answering, trying to come up with something he could tell Louis that would make it look like he wasn’t going to give up, that they still had a fighting chance.  
“Oh, and, Mr. Grimshaw,” Nick froze when she spoke again.  “Don’t make the mistake of trying to run because we will find you and it’ll only make it worse for Louis.”  Nick didn’t like how she said his name, how it slid off her tongue and shot at him like it was a bullet, aimed to kill.   She was right of course, and her words did what she wanted them to: destroyed what little hope Nick had left of trying to escape with Louis now.  He would never want any harm to come to his kitten, his love, and if he was the cause of it he would never be able to live with himself.  
“And you don’t want that do you?”  
Nick only shook his head and walked into their – his alone now – bedroom.  His eyes immediately zoomed in on Louis, his kitten, who was huddled in the middle of their bed with his teddy clutched to his chest and tears streaming down his face, having heard the entire confrontation outside.  
“Kitten…” Nick started, his voice breaking as floundered for some sort of explanation.  Realization dulled Louis’ eyes and a sob broke through his chest as he launched himself at Nick.  
“Nicky, please don’t let her take me.  Please!” Louis sobbed into Nick’s chest.  “I’ll be better I promise.   Please, Nicky I love you!”  His tiny body shook like a leaf against Nick’s, his tears wetting the material of Nick’s shirt front.  
It absolutely broke Nick’s heart to hear Louis’ begging, like Nick was giving him away happily – like it wasn’t totally destroying him too.  Nick blinked away his tears and pulled Louis an arm’s length away, though with what little time left that they had it seemed like they were already miles apart.  
“Kitten, I love you too, don’t ever doubt that.  And I’m going to let them take you now, but I swear to you that I will find you and I’ll bring you home again.” Nick murmured, pressing one lingering kiss to Louis’ lips.  
“Your time is up, Mr. Grimshaw!” Liana called through the door, causing a shiver to run down Louis’ spine and more tears to spill from his eyes.  “If you’re not out in ten seconds my men will break down the door.” She warned before beginning to count down slowly.  
“C’mon, Kitten and don’t forget to be strong, yeah?  And remember my promise.” Nick whispered, pressing kisses all over Louis’ face before wiping his tears away.  
Louis nodded tearfully, nuzzling into Nick’s side with his teddy held securely in his arms as Nick led them out of the room just as Liana’s counting hit one.  
“Perfect timing, Mr. Grimshaw,” She said nodding her chin toward Louis, her men moving toward him immediately.  
“Be careful with him!” Nick yelled, trying to push the restraining hands of one of Liana’s guards away as the other two grabbed Louis from each side.  The poor hybrid shook fiercely between them and a tiny whimper of ‘Nicky’ left his lips.  
“Mr. Grimshaw,” Liana said formally as if they were at a business conference sitting in plush chairs and not with Nick being held still by some big brute.  
“Our client Mr. Marring thanks you greatly for helping return his hybrid to him.  And as a reward he wanted me to give you this check for 3000 pounds.”   She held out the check for Nick to take and when he didn’t she cleared her throat and place it on the coffee table.  “Have a nice day, Mr. Grimshaw.”  
She turned her back on him then, her eyes losing all professionalism and turning ice cold as she faced Louis, causing the hybrid’s face to drain of all color as she approached him.  Nick felt absolutely sick and thrashed in his keeper’s hold.  
“Don’t you dare touch him!” Nick growled at her, not even wincing when the man tightened his grip considerably on Nick’s arms.  
“Mr. Grimshaw,” Liana said tiredly, not even bothering to face Nick.  “This hybrid is no longer your concern and thusly what happens to it is no longer your concern.”  Louis whimpered at her words, his kitten ears disappearing into his hair.  
“You,” she hissed at Louis.  “Will be dealt with back at the shelter, you’re lucky that your owner said we’re not allowed to touch you but I can assure you that he will provide fit punishment.  And you will not need this.” She yanked the stuffed bear from Louis’ grasp and tossed it onto the floor.  Louis choked out a sob as she walked away, motioning for the guards to follow.   Nick’s guard immediately released him but when the ones holding Louis started to move forward Louis refused to budge, struggling against their hold and running to Nick, who met him, halfway.  
“Nicky, I’m so scared; please don’t let them take me.  I wanna stay here.” Louis pleaded, his small, sharp nails digging crescent shaped welts into Nick’s arms as the guards approached them again.  Liana stood in the entryway, her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression plastered on her face.  
“Boys, why must you be so difficult,” she sighed as her goons successfully pulled Louis off of Nick, despite their mutual effort to stop them.  “Have a good day, Mr. Grimshaw.” She said loudly, over the sound of Louis’ sobs and, most likely of all, the sound of Nick’s heart shattering to pieces.  
“I’m so sorry, kitten – I love you too, remember that!” Nick nearly sobbed as the door shut behind them.  He slid down the wall behind him, tears accumulating in his eyes.  
He felt so fucking awful, a combination of guilt and heartbreak eating at him.  He could only guess what horrible things Louis would be going through, what will happen when he meets this Mr. Marring person, what Liana and her goons are going to do to him?  Then the heartbreak, the fact that he’s without his kitten, was ripping his insides apart.  Whatever void Louis’ presence had filled in him had opened again and, apparently, was hell bent on destroying him.  
His eyes focused on Louis’ teddy that was lying piteously against the wall next to him and his heart did this uncomfortable little flip.  He grabbed it and clutched it to his chest, Louis’ familiar scent of a mixture of Nick’s own cologne and the fruity shampoo he loves, reaching Nick’s nose.  
Nick sat like that for hours, drifting in and out of sleep.  And when he was awake his gaze burned holes into the wall opposite him, the pressure in his eyes nearing painful from his inability to cry.  Until, of course, he was jolted awake by the loud screech of his alarm ringing, completely ignorant to the chaos around it.  
Nick banged his head back against the wall and chose to ignore it, not wanting to face the world after yesterday.  And after a few more moments the alarm silenced again but was quickly replaced with the bing of a new text message.  He groaned and pulled himself to his feet, his muscles and joints protesting against the sudden movement, just as his alarm started again.  
The world was coming in on him all at once, like last night never happened.  Like Nick’s whole world wasn’t just flipped upside down and sideways.  And he really didn’t appreciate it.  
The alarm’s volume increased, the noise echoing in Nick’s head moments after he shut it off.  When he finally looked at the time his eyes widened almost comically when he saw that the numbers read 5:30 AM.  
The thought of going to work sickened him, that he would waste time that could be used to find a way to get Louis back.  But then again so did the thought of staying home where traces of Louis were everywhere.   So he jumped  into the shower, grabbed clothes, and left the house in record time, only looking at his messages when he was safely in his car.  
It was from Harry asking if they were still on for tonight.  They were supposed to take Louis to his first concert tonight and the reminder that Louis wasn’t here anymore made the pressure in his eyes come back and a hollowed feeling move through him.  
Chucking his phone onto the passenger seat Nick shoved his key into the ignition and quickly pulled out onto the road, hoping that focusing on driving would help him ignore the empty feeling in his chest.  
When he got to the studio he was one of the first ones there, save a few interns and LMC who gave him a weird look when he headed straight for his chair and pillowed his head on his arms on top of his desk.  
“You alright, Grimmy?” She asked when he didn’t say anything.  Nick only grunted in response pushing himself up when he heard someone else enter the room.  
“Just peachy, LMC.” He said in a monotone before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.  
“What wrong with him?” He heard Finchy ask a few moments later.  
“Hangover?” LMC suggested, and Finchy accepted it with a shrug.  
The show was okay, Finchy and everyone else picking up the enthusiasm that Nick greatly lacked, dubbing it the “Hangover Show.”  And Nick took off the second he could, his mind blanking as he drove and he didn’t realize where he was going until he pulled to a stop in front of the hybrid shelter, causing an uncomfortable lump to form in his stomach.  
It was rather doubtful that Louis was even still there, but he wondered if he could get answers out of them about where he would be - about where this Marring man was from.  
But just as he was going to get out of the car his cell rang, the cheery ringtone out of place in the rainy, grey environment surrounding it.  He answered on the fifth ring after seeing that Harry was calling him and put it on speaker.  
“Hey, Nick!” Harry’s voice crackled through the speaker, overly chipper.  
“Hey, what’s up?” Nick replied, trying to match Harry’s enthusiasm – and failing terribly.  
“Well, I was listening to the show this morning and you sounded really down…so I was just wondering if you’re okay?” He paused and then continued when Nick didn’t answer.  “You and Lou didn’t have a fight or anything, right?  ‘Cause, not to sound needy or anything, but you never answered me about that concert tonight.”  
At the mention of Louis Nick’s heart, or what was left of it, tightened painfully.  “No, we didn’t have a fight.” Nick said after a long pause.  
"So what happened then?"  
Nick bit his lip and stole a glance at the tall grey building before him.  "They took him, Haz.  They fucking took him and I couldn't stop them." Nick muttered bitterly, rubbing his eyes in an effort to relieve the pressure behind them.  
"Shit, Nick," Harry murmured after a long while.  "What're ya going to do?  ... And why did the shelter even want him back - to keep him locked in a cage?"  
"Apparently some rich guy adopted Louis before he escaped.  They’ve been looking for him for a while I guess..."  
"Shit," Harry repeated. "I know you're not gonna let that guy keep our Lou, right?  What are we gonna do?"  
"Of course I’m not going to let him keep Louis! What kind of question is that?" the older lad protested quickly before almost whispering: "I just… don't know what to do."  
Harry blew out a gust of air, a static-y sound echoing through the speaker.  
"Do you know the bloke's name?"  
"Ya, um, Marring or something.  He gave me a check for 'returning' Louis to him." The older lad replied, speaking the last part bitterly, eyes glued to the shelter.  
"A check?" Harry asked excitedly.  "His address has to be on it then, Nick!  We can find him!"  
"Styles you’re a proper fucking genius!" Nick tossed his phone up onto the dashboard and started the car, barely even checking for oncoming traffic before pulling out of his parking spot.  
"I should be insulted that you sound so surprised." Harry teased dryly.  
"Shut it and meet me at my flat in ten."  
"Ya, ya see you."  
"And thank you, Haz," Nick said quickly before reaching over, hanging up his phone, and tossing it onto the passenger seat.  
Nick tried not to be too optimistic about their plan though.  He refused to let that little seed of hope blossom into anything more, because if he refused to acknowledge it then he wouldn't be disappointed if it didn't work out.  It was a way to protect himself from any further heartache.  
***  
When he finally pulled up to his flat Harry's Range Rover was already parked in front.  
"Did you find it?" Nick called the second he opened the door bustling into the flat in a hurricane of movement, nearly knocking over a side table.  
"Hi to you too," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.  "But I did, he lives not that far from me actually, that is if the address on this is legit." He waved the check for emphasis.  
"Perfect, just give me the address and I'll go get my kitten back." Nick said trying to grab the check from his grasp.  
"So what's your plan then? To just barge in there and demand that he give Louis back?  In case you didn't realize you don't, no matter how wrong this sounds, have ownership of Louis." He analyzed the older lad's reaction and a brief smirk crossed his face before continuing.  
"You need a plan, Nick.  You can't go into this blind or you'll seriously fuck this up.” Harry motioned to the laptop that Nick hadn't even realized he had, then, where a news article was displayed on the screen.  
"His name is Richard Marring, and he’s some business tycoon."  
"So?  We already know that he's loaded, how's this gonna help us get Louis back?"  
"So he owns a ton of businesses, and just started up a few more that could use some publicity.  And you're in radio!  You can trade publicity for Louis!  I'm sure he values money more than owning a hybrid."  
"Do you honestly think it'll work though?" Nick asked tiredly as he sat down heavily in an armchair.  His body craved sleep, and he wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and have a good cuddle with his kitten.  Sadly, though, he would have to wait until this was all over and Nick just hoped that it would be soon.  
"Definitely."  
"Alright let’s go now then.  I don't want Louis with him any longer than necessary." Nick said standing up and holding out his hand for the check.  
"We can't today." Harry interrupted.  "He left for the states this morning."  
"Fuck," Nick cursed, dropping back into his chair and running a hand hazardously through his hair.  "When's he due back?"  
"Monday, his plane should land around 8:45."  Nick only cocked an eyebrow at him, like Harry was fucking with him.  
"And how to do you know this?"  
"His secretary couldn't resist my charm." Harry teased waggling his eyebrows.  
"Pop star," Nick scoffed, rolling his eyes.  "You're not that charming."  
"Heyy..." Harry protested in a deep, slow drawl.  "I'm very charming.” He was, but Nick was never going to let him know it and he rather enjoyed poking fun at the curly haired boy.  
"What'd you give her?  Concert tickets?  Autographs?  A car?"  
"As it turned out her daughter is a huge fan..."  
"I knew it!" Nick laughed, though it lacked his usual vigor.  
"Take it back," Harry warned.  "Or I won't tell you what she told me about her boss' new secret."  
"What secret?  Louis?"  
"Not telling until you apologize."  
"Sorry, now tell me!" Nick demanded leaning forward anxiously.  
"She said that he canceled all of his meetings yesterday after he got a phone call and was out of the office until late, late afternoon with a 'small boy' with him.  I asked her if it was a hybrid but she said that he had a hood on so she couldn't see."  
"So he really has Lou." Nick mumbled.  "Did she know if he took Louis with him?"  
Harry nodded, a scowl suddenly crossing his face.  "She said that he had a large crate loaded into his car before he left.  There was a blanket over it so she couldn't see what was inside but when she asked about it he blew her off.  I guess he wants to keep the fact that he has a hybrid a secret."  
"I swear if he even thinks about touching my kitten I'll kill him." Nick growled curling his fists in his lap as anger flowed through him.  The thought of his kitten in a cage was sickening and it made Nick want to punch a hole in the wall to think of that man touching Louis.  And Nick couldn't even begin to compute that man trying anything even seemingly intimate with his Louis.  
The pair fell into an agreeable silence after that - Nick simultaneously fuming and heartbroken; Harry, on the other hand silently praying that this little stunt of theirs pulls off.  He missed Louis just as much as Nick did and it really bothered him to see one of his best friends like this.  
After an hour or so of a mixture of silence and hashing out their plan Harry left with an apologetic smile and a murmur of having an interview, thus leaving Nick alone in the flat with only his thoughts as company.  
Nick stretched out on the couch, not wanting to go into his room where Louis’ presence was found everywhere, but desperately wanted the bliss, the ignorance of sleep.   He knew it was ludicrous but he hoped that he could sleep through the weekend and wake up on Monday morning, get his kitten and then everything would be okay again.  Thoughts about getting his kitten back played in his mind as he slowly feel into the peaceful blackness of sleep.

*~*~*  
Monday Morning – 2 days later  
Nick awoke with a groan to the annoying blare of his alarm.  His body ached from the uncomfortable position he was forced into by sleeping on the couch and his head was throbbing from the alcohol induced haze he set himself into throughout the weekend.  He pulled himself up into a sitting position and blearily swiped his alarm off.  Rubbing his eyes Nick attempted to remember why the flat was so quiet and why there were empty liquor bottles on the coffee table.  And why was he on the couch and not in his bed with Louis?  
Louis.  His memory decided to make an appearance then and he leaned back into the cushions with a quiet curse.  It was Monday which meant what happened today would determine if he would get his kitten back.  But he would have to get through work first.  
Since this Marring-whoever ‘s flight landed in the middle of when the Breakfast Show aired Nick and Harry decided that Nick would drive to the younger lad’s flat immediately after, then , together they would go over to where Marring worked and propose their deal.  Nick hoped that Marring would simply accept what they were going to offer him because otherwise Nick knew the only way he’d be leaving that place was in handcuffs.  He wasn’t about to let this man get away with keeping Louis.  The kitten-eared boy was his and Nick knew he wouldn’t be leaving there without the hybrid.  
….  
By the time Nick had finally pulled himself off the couch and had gotten ready he was late.  Not late enough to miss the beginning of the show but for Fincham to greet him with a glare and a rather rude string of curse words.  
The show was half-way decent in Nick’s opinion – he was a little too hyped up for a Monday morning and couldn’t stop fidgeting, too much nervous energy in him to sit still.  And when the show was finally over and Nick finished up his work he bolted, nearly running to his car and speeding to Harry’s flat.  
Nick didn’t even bother to get out of his car once he reached Harry’s place, only pulled to a stop out front and called him with a  quick “I’m here,” before hanging up.  He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel anxiously as he waited for the curly-haired lad to show.  
“Alright let’s go!” Harry said excitedly when he finally jumped into the passenger seat of Nick’s car.  Nick only nodded, starting the car back up and pulling out into the flow of traffic, heading to Marring’s office.  
“Are you nervous?” Harry asked after a few moments of silence, watching how the older man’s hands shook as they held the steering wheel.  
“No.” Nick lied, reaching over to turn on the stereo and drown out whatever Harry was about to say, he wasn’t in the mood to talk and needed the time to calm himself down before he faced the man that was between him and his happiness.  
By the time they pulled into the office’s parking complex Nick had managed to calm most of his nagging nerves.     
“Ready for this?” Harry asked before they entered the building.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Nick muttered, pulling the door open and walking into the heavily air-conditioned reception area that greeted them.  
“Hello, how can I help you?”  The receptionist asked, not looking up from her computer screen.  
“Hello, we’d actu-” Nick started before Harry cut him off with a quick shake of his head.  
“Hi, love, I’m not sure if you remember but we talked on the phone the other day.” Harry started, causing the receptionist to look up with wide eyes.  
“You’re Harry Styles.” She gaped.  
Harry only laughed and put on that stupid bashful smile of his before continuing.  “So I was just wondering if our ‘meeting’ was still scheduled as we planned.”  
“Yes, he’s in his office now.” She stammered, obviously shaken up.  
“Perfect, if you could just tell him that he has some guests it would be extremely appreciated.” Harry said flashing a smile as she nodded quickly.  
“And these are for you and your daughter for all your help.  Thank you.”  Harry placed a manila envelope on the counter in front of her with a smile before she picked up the phone to tell Marring about his “guests.”  
“He’ll see you now.” She said as she hung up the phone.  “Before you go would you mind if I get a quick picture to show my daughter, she wouldn’t believe me otherwise.”  She asked rather shyly, biting her lip as she clutched her iPhone in her hands hopefully.  
“Of course, love.” Harry replied with a smile, moving to stand next to her and make a stupid face as she quickly snapped a picture.  
“Thank you!” She said, waving them off.  “And his office is the third door to your left.”  
“Thanks!” Harry called as him and Nick started toward Marring’s office.  
“Seriously?” Nick laughed, absolutely flabbergasted at what had just happened.  
“What?” The curly-haired boy replied with a smirk.  “Being famous has its good points sometimes.”  Nick only shook his head at that, coming to a stop in front of the office door.  
“Are we seriously going to do this?” Nick asked hesitantly, pausing with his hand over the doorknob. 

“Of course we are – you’re going to get Louis back and then everything will be back to normal and we can act like this never even happened.” Harry encouraged, clapping him on the back once before moving to open the door.  
“Ah, hello, gentlemen what can I do for you today?” A severely balding man asked from behind an overly large mahogany desk – Richard Marring, as his name plate indicated.  
Nick eye’s roamed over the room before he spoke a frown pulling on his lips when he saw no evidence of Louis’ presence there.  
“We’ve come to talk business actually.” Nick said conversationally.  
“Of course!” Marring said extending a hand out to the pair.  “I’m Richard Marring, nice to meet you.  And please have a seat.”  
Both Nick and Harry introduced themselves and shook his offered hand before taking a seat on the plush office chairs across from his desk.  
"So what business brings you in today, gentlemen?"  
Here we go, Nick thinks to himself before speaking.  
"It’s actually about the hybrid that has recently come into your possession." he started trying to make his voice as light and friendly as possible.  
"I’m neither going to confirm or deny that I may have gotten possession of a hybrid, but what information are you looking for?"  
"We’d like to trade for it actually.” This caused Marring's eyebrows to raise, surprise written all over his face before he schooled it back into his poker face.  
"And what would you be trading?"  
"Well," Harry started ready to give Marring their rehearsed proposal.  "We know that-"  
"Let me see him first, the hybrid.  When I know he's okay then we'll talk about this deal." Nick interjected, heart rabbiting in his chest.  
"Fine," Marring muttered curtly, pushing himself back from his desk and motioning for Nick to come around it.  
The sight that Nick found there was absolutely sickening and made hate to burn through him like a forest fire.  There was a cage placed in the space under the desk, barely large enough to fit the hybrid inside - Louis.  He was lying on his side in the fetal position his hands bound in front of him and his eyes closed, old tear tracks dried up on his face.  Nick noted that he was wearing only a thin pair of black boxers that did nothing to hide the myriad of bruises dotting the kitten-eared boy’s tanned skin.  That alone made vile rush up Nick’s throat and he had to clench his fists at his sides to resist punching the man in the face - the man that harmed his Louis.  But beside that was sorrow, a kind that twisted his stomach into knots and made tears prick his eyes.  His kitten was harmed and he couldn’t stop it.  He couldn’t protect his poor kitten from this disgusting excuse of a man.  
“Kitten,” Nick whispered, his voice cracking horribly around the single word, too much emotion in him for even to even try to control his voice.  Louis’ eyes flashed open then, his baby blues filling with tears as they focused on Nick’s face.  
“N-Nicky,” Louis sobbed, his voice sounding like sandpaper.  
“Oi!  Shut it!” Marring snapped, kicking the front of the cage and sending Louis crashing into the back of the cage on impact.  Louis whimpered and winced when his head knocked into the cold metal.  
“How dare you!” Nick growled, pushing Marring back before he could take another swing at the cage.  “How dare you even think about hurting him?”  
“Little worthless here doesn’t like to listen so he deserves to be punished.  Only way he’ll learn though I don’t see why it’s any of your concern.” Marring spat his face turning red.  
“Guys, let’s calm down, yeah?  We’re here to talk business so let’s talk.” Harry interjected quickly, cutting off whatever insult Nick was ready to throw at him.  
“Fine,” Marring muttered, dropping back into his chair and scooting up to his desk.  The sound of Louis’ quiet whimper reached Nick’s ears as Marring got closer to him and it took all of Nick’s willpower not to deck the man right then.  He still stood his ground though, glaring at Marring with his fists clenched at his sides.  He hated this man, absolutely hated him and he wanted nothing more than to bust his stupid round face open.  
“Nick,” Harry murmured in warning, silently pleading with the older lad to just sit down and finish this civilly.  Nick sighed angrily, but moved back to his seat nonetheless, his glare not once moving from Marring.  
“So, as I was saying,” Harry began again, filling the tense silence.  “Is that we know you have recently opened a handful of businesses.  So we’d like to help you out by giving you the publicity you need over Nick’s radio show and in return you give possession of the hybrid over to Nick.”  He placed a document in front of Marring then – hybrid ownership transfer papers – before continuing.  “Just sign it and we’re done here.”  
Marring stared at the document for a moment before speaking.  “I’ll agree to what you proposed as long as you promote my businesses for at least two months, but I could end it before then if I see fit.”  
“It’s a deal.” Nick said extending a hand to Marring over the desk which the other man shook quickly before signing the document.  
“Goodbye, gentlemen,” Marring said pushing the paperwork back over to them once everything was signed.  
“I think you’re forgetting something.” Nick said flatly.  
“Oh, yes, of course.  Just come around and you could get it.” Marring got up from behind his desk and moved over so Nick could have access to the cage underneath.  
Nick brushed past him quickly, jarring him with his shoulder before he knelt down in front of the cage and unlocked it quickly.  
“Kitten?” Nick murmured, running a gentle hand over the hybrid’s arm.  
“N-Nicky?” Louis whimpered, blinking his eyes open and staring up at the older lad with tears in his eyes.  
“Shh, it’s okay, love.” Nick murmured, carefully helping Louis out of the cage and pulling him into his lap.  “We’re going to go home now, Kitten.  It’s all over now.” He soothed, untying the kitten-eared boy’s wrists and massaging them gently.  
“Home?” Louis asked hopefully, nuzzling into Nick’s neck.  
“Mhm, let’s go home, love.” Nick pushed the smaller boy back for a moment, shucking his jacket before placing it over Louis’ bare shoulders.  He then collected him into his arms, pushing past Marring without as much as a word and met Harry in the door way.  
“Nice working with you, boys!” Marring called sarcastically at their backs as they shut, closer to slammed, the door behind them.  
Harry waved at the very confused looking receptionist as they passed before following the pair to the car.  
Nick placed Louis lightly down on the backseat, making sure he was covered in Nick’s jacket and pressed a kiss to his forehead before he made his way to the driver’s side.  
“Thanks, Harry.” Nick murmured, when they pulled in front of his flat.   “For everything.”  
“No problem; just text me later, yeah?" Harry smiled at him and gave a small wave to Louis before shutting the door behind him and heading up to his flat.  
“You okay back there, Lou?” Nick asked as they drove, taking a peek at him through the rear-view mirror.  
“Mmm.” Louis hummed, his eyes closed and brow scrunched up in discomfort.  
“Don’t worry we’ll be home soon and then we’ll see what’s wrong.” Nick sped up following his words.  
When they got to their flat, Nick rushed them into the house and right into their bedroom, walking into the space for the first time in days, and deposited Louis on their bed.  
“Lou, love, what’s hurting?” Nick asked, crouching in front of the hybrid with a small frown.  
“M-my top,” Louis whimpered, tears clouding his eyes as Nick started scanning over the dark bruises on his chest and stomach.  
“What’d he do to you, Kitten?” Nick asked in a very quiet, very calm voice as he tried to keep the waterfall of emotions he was feeling in check.  
“A whip.  Kicked me.” The blue eyed boy choked out, tears silently cascading down his face.  All Nick saw was red,  picturing what that man, no, monster was more fitting, had done to his kitten was absolutely sick, and Nick wanted nothing more than to get back there and kill the man.  How someone could harm his Louis, his sweet, innocent, beautiful little kitten was absolutely mind-boggling and it made vile rise up in his throat to think of his kitten curled up on the floor to avoid getting hit again.  
“I’m so sorry, Kitten.” Nick whispered, cradling Louis against his chest gingerly so he wouldn’t cause him any further pain.  “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there, that I let them take you away.”  
“S’not your fault,” Louis murmured into Nick’s chest, feeling safer in Nick’s arms in that moment then he’s had in his entire life.  
They fell into silence after that, the only sound Louis’ soft purr when Nick started to card his fingers through his hair until Louis’ stomach growled loudly between them.  
“Hungry, love?” Nick laughed into Louis’ hair, rubbing a hand up and down his bare back.  Louis nodded against Nick’s neck too comfortable too move from their position.  
“Let’s get you dressed, fed, and some ice on those bruises.  Sound like a plan?”  
“’Kay,” Louis mumbled back, but refused to move when Nick tried to stand up.  “Gotta let go, Lou, I have to get you some clothes."  
Louis whined at the loss of Nick's warmth but allowed the older lad to get up nonetheless.  Nick grabbed the softest jumper he owned and possibly the loosest pair of sweatpants as to not aggravate the bruises on the hybrid's chest and stomach and helped Louis get dressed.  Biting his lip when Louis cringed as he moved.  
"Ready?" Nick asked pressing a kiss to his hair.  
"Carry me?" Louis asked blinking up at him cutely causing a warm feeling to spread through Nick.  
"'Course, sweet-heart." The older lad collected him carefully into his arms then, cradling him against his chest as Nick walked them into the living room.  He laid Louis against the cushions before going into the kitchen for an icepack.    
“Nicky,” Louis asked when Nick stumbled back into the room moments later.  “What’re all the bottles for?” He pointed to the numerous liquor bottles covering the surface of the coffee table and cringed when he leaned forward to sniff one.  
“They’re nothing, Kitten.” Nick lied, distracting Louis from the mess of bottles by placing the icepack onto where the bruising was the worst.  “You just rest until dinner’s ready.”  He turned to go to the kitchen but stopped when Louis grabbed onto his wrist.  
“I missed you, Nicky.” He confessed a blush painting his cheeks as he looked up at Nick.  
“I missed you too, Kitten, every single day you were gone.” Nick leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead before pulling back with a small smile on his face.  “But you’re all mine now, Lou and this time no one can change that.”  
“Really?”  
“One hundred percent,” Nick promised, chuckling when Louis flung himself into his arms and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.  
And knowing that – knowing that no one could take his Louis away from him again - made Nick’s heart grow ten sizes, just like the silly Dr. Seuss character.  
"You kept your promise," the smaller boy whispered a few moments later in a small, quiet voice like he couldn't believe it was actually true.  "I was afraid you forgot about me."  
"How could I ever forget about you, love?" Nick said seriously before a stupid smile crossed his face.  "There was a severe lack of noise without you here, lovely.". He kissed behind the boy's ear before he continued.  "And there was a severe lack of cuddles too."  
Louis blushed, and tilted his head back, eyes darting down to Nick's lips before moving back up to his eyes, hoping that the older lad would get the hint.  
Thankfully he did and then there were warm lips covering his as they showed their relief and joy through sweet, lingering kisses as Nick pressed Louis gently into the couch,hovering over him as their lips continued to move against each other.  Neither tried to escalate their actions or talk, not wanting to break their intimate moment.  
Long after their lips were kiss-swollen and their heads were dizzy from lack of oxygen they made dinner.  Or Nick made dinner while Louis sat on the counter holding a new ice pack to his stomach.  Then, after, they collapsed on their bed together, limbs entangled as they breathed out "I love you's" into each others mouths as they kissed goodnight.    
*~*~*  
The following morning Nick was extremely reluctant to leave for work, not ready to leave his kitten alone.  Sadly though he had to but not after peppering Louis' sleeping face with kisses and leaving a rather soppy note on his pillow.  It was the first day of his publicity agreement with Marring and a wonderfully, horrible idea formalized in his head as he drove.  He promised Marring publicity but he never distinctly said that that publicity would be good.     
So he got onto the radio that morning and absolutely bashed Marring's various businesses, explaining what an awful experience he had there.  And a sense of victory filled him when listeners phoned in recalling their own horrible experiences.  
And it's true that Nick may not be able to physically harm Marring for what he did to Louis but he was going to try his hardest to ruin him financially; destroy the image that Marring worked so hard to create.    
The moment Nick stepped into the flat after work Louis was on him.  Nosing into the older lad's chest as he purred quietly.  Nick wrapped his arms around his waist and led then too the couch, collapsing onto it and pulling Louis into his lap.    
They were quiet, simply enjoying the others warmth and company after having to live without it for days.  For the first time in a while Nick finally felt secure in their position.  Knew that they could finally be happy and lose the paranoid cloak they were forced to wear before.  
They could finally be happy.


End file.
